Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Power Rangers Ninja Storm (often abbreviated as PRNS and often simply called Ninja Storm) is an incarnation of the Power Rangers franchise, based on the Super Sentai series Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. This is the first season to be filmed in New Zealand and also the second season to be under the BVS copyright. This series is unique in the fact that it was the first to feature only one female Ranger serving on the team (although the 10-episode mini-series Alien Rangers featured only one female Ranger), the first season where the Blue Ranger was female, the first season where the Yellow Ranger was male and was the first season to begin the series with three Rangers instead of five like the previous seasons. This was the first series to air on the American Broadcasting Company in its entirety. This season did not have a Power Rangers team up episode like the five before it due to a shift back to non-SAG talent when production was moved to New Zealand from Los Angeles. Airing Date & Time *'Episode 1 to 16:' From 4:00PM(PT) to 12:00AM(PT) Air on *'Episode 17 to 22:' From 12:00AM(PT) to 3:00AM(PT) Air on *'Episode 23 to 38:' From 11:00AM(PT) to 6:30PM(PT) Air on *Episode 24 "Tongue and Cheek" is not listed in the NickToons Airing List. So one episode will not air... Look Here for more airing date & time... Note from a Guest User Ninja Storm will air on nicktoons during June 1st in the United States. The season introduces three new heroes and a new villain. 3 students from the Ninja Storm Academy are chosen to become the Wind Power Rangers as an alien Lothor wants to take over the world. Lothor later kidnaps the the students other than the Wind rangers and turns Sensei Watanabe into a Guineapig. Later Hunter and Blake from the Thunder Academy join the team. Synopsis Shane, Tori and Dustin are three students at the Wind Ninja Academy. Their less than stellar performance gets them the occasional lecture from their Sensei. One day, the academy was attacked by Lothor, a banished ninja master who has returned to capture all ninja students. Shane, Tori and Dustin are the only three remaining students, and along with Sensei and his son Cam, retreat into the underground Ninja Ops. There, the three are given morphers, which allow them to transform into Wind Rangers and protect the city of Blue Bay Harbor from Lothor's forces. When Lothor demonstrated his ability to make his monsters grow into giants, the Rangers unleashed the Ninja Zords, which could combine into the Storm Megazord and destroy monsters with its arsenal of Power Spheres. Lothor again raised the stakes by sending his new allies to battle the Wind Rangers - the Thunder Rangers Blake and Hunter, who had their own Thunder Zords. The Thunder Rangers were on a mission to destroy the Wind Rangers' Sensei, who they believed to be responsible for their parent's death, but a visit from the afterlife from Blake and Hunter's parents showed them the truth - that it was Lothor who killed them. The Thunder Rangers saw the error of their ways and joined the Wind Rangers in the battle against Lothor, bringing the Thunder and Ninja Zords together to form the Thunderstorm Megazord. When the Rangers lost their powers, Cam used the Scroll of Time to travel into the past and retrieve the Samurai Amulet, a family heirloom in the possession of his mother. Cam travelled back to present day and used the amulet to become the Green Samurai Ranger, armed with the Samurai Star. A lost scroll would later reveal to Cam the Lightning Riff Blaster, which could summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. Lothor attempted to open the Abyss of Evil and release its evil into the world. In a final battle, he stole all of the Rangers' powers, but was defeated by their ninja skills and thrown into abyss. The powerless Rangers resumed their normals lives, free from the menace of Lothor and his army. Characters Rangers List of Power Rangers characters 2 *'Shane Clarke': The main and the most powerful among all and the Red Wind Ranger; a skateboarder, one of the three Wind Ninja students to survive Lothor's attack. He wields the power of air. The leader of the team.Shane was given a battlelizer,a power which would allow him to be almost invincible by Skyla,an alien who upon dying gave her energy to him. He was portrayed by Pua Magasiva. *'Tori Hanson': One of the rangers and the Blue Wind Ranger; a surfer, she was one of the three Wind Ninja students of her class to survive Lothor's attack.She also has a big crush on the Navy Thunder ranger, Blake. Blake loves her. She currently wields the power of Water. She was portrayed by Sally Martin. (She is the first female Blue Ranger). *'Dustin Brooks': One of the three main characters and the Yellow Wind Ranger; a motocross biker, he was one of the three Wind Ninja students of his class to survive Lothor's attack. He wields the power of Earth. He was portrayed by Glenn McMillan. His real name is apparently Waldo. He is the first human male Yellow Ranger (the Alien Rangers' Yellow Ranger was also male); prior to PRNS, earlier footage of super sentai shows featuring male Yellow Rangers was ascribed to their female Power Ranger counterparts. *'Hunter Bradley': The Crimson Thunder Ranger; a motocross biker, he and his brother Blake were the only Thunder Ninja students to survive Lothor's attack. They were originally brainwashed by Lothor into thinking the Wind Ninjas were their enemies. He wields the power of thunder and is more powerful than his brother. He is also second in command. He was portrayed by Adam Tuominen. *'Blake Bradley': The Navy Thunder Ranger; a motocross biker, he and his adopted brother Hunter were the only Thunder Ninja students to survive Lothor's attack. They were originally brainwashed by Lothor into thinking the Wind Ninjas were their enemies. He wields the power of thunder. He was portrayed by Jorgito Vargas, Jr. *'Cameron "Cam" Watanabe': The Green Samurai Ranger; the son of Kanoi Watanabe, head of the Wind Ninja Academy. He originally was behind the scenes of the Ninja Storm operations, until going back in time and retrieving his mother's heirloom that allowed him to morph. He wields power of the samurai. He was portrayed by Jason Chan. Allies * Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: the sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy, turned into a guinea pig by Lothor. At the end of the series, he is transformed back into a human (played and voiced by Grant McFarland). * Cyber Cam: A "virtual replicant" of Cam created to monitor things at base when the real Cam is out in the field on Ranger missions. He has a widely different personality than the real Cam and acts like a rapper, wearing Tuque|skull caps, speaking in urban vernacular (for example, he called Tori as 'Babelicious!'), excelling in adventure sports like skateboarding, surfing, motorbikes, etc. In short, Cyber Cam excelled in all those skills that Cam did not. * Kelly: The owner of "Storm Chargers", the store where the Rangers hang out, while not on duty. Kelly is a good friend with the Six Rangers. (played by Megan Nicol) * Dino Thunder Power Rangers: The Ninja Storm rangers teamed up with the Dino Thunder rangers in Dino Thunder's episodes Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Thunder Storm Part I and II Villains * Lothor: the evil ninja master who was once Kiya Watanabe, the brother of Sensei Watanabe (also played by Grant McFarland) * Marah and Kapri: Lothor's nieces, two idiotic troublemakers. In the final episodes, they turned out to be faking part of their idiocy and were more evil than they appeared, assisting Lothor in his grand scheme and happily attempting to wipe out Cam and Sensei. However, in the last episode Lothor tries to eliminate them, so they turn on him and assist the Rangers; at the series' end, they join the Ninja Academy. (Played by Katrina Devine and Katrina Browne) * Zurgane: the main general of Lothor's army. He is very tempted to destroy the Power Rangers and is very loyal to Lothor, and he has his own arsenal of Zords. He was destroyed by Vexacus. (Voiced by Peter Rowley) * Choobo: the lieutenant, promoted general. (Voiced by Bruce Hopkins) * Vexacus: a sharke-like renegade bounty hunter. He was the arch-rival of Lothor. Lothor asked him to join him, but he had other plans for himself and goes behind Lothor's back. He also destroyed Zurgane and Motodrone. (Voiced by Michael Hurst) * Motodrone: Once fused with a human named Perry, Motodrone was rebuilt and reprogrammed under Lothor's command. He was later destroyed by Vexacus. (Voiced by Craig Parker) * Shimazu: the incarnation of a Japanese legend who was brought to life by Marah and Kapri and later joins Lothor's army, though he was destroyed by his creators later. (Voiced by Jeremy Birchall) Enemy Foot Soldiers: * Kalzaks: Lothor's foot soldiers. * Kalzak Furies: Advanced Kalzaks created by Marah's friend Beevil. Zords The [Zords in Power Rangers Ninja Storm were mechanical animals piloted by the Wind and Thunder Rangers. The Samurai Star was piloted by the Green Samurai Ranger, and could transform from a helicopter mode to a Megazord Mode. The Mighty Mammothzord was found by Cam under the city and is controlled by Lightning Riff Blaster. Episodes List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes Picture "Pic of the show behind the look of the series" The Water Fall This is the water fall they used for the filming of "Power Rangers Ninja Storm" in 2003: 150px Post on June 3 2012 by "Bruce Campbell" on Twitter at: @GroovyBruce